This study is concerned with the enhancement of natural host defenses against ocular infection with herpes simplex virus. Of primary interest is the interferon response, and immunoglobulin action at the cell surface, as observed in cell culture and in herpetic keratitis. Classical and immune interferon will be produced in cell cultures of rabbit corneal fibroblasts by several high yield procedures with chemical or biological inducers. Interferon will also be induced in vivo during the active infection in the rabbit cornea with a number of inducing agents including ultra-violet light-inactivated herpesvirus. Immunoglobulin will be studied for cell protection, and possibly for therapy, by special techniques which encourage long-term binding of IgG to cell membranes. Experiments on endogenous herpesvirus uveitis will be performed in an effort to learn how this disease develops and recurs.